Shadow Fire
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: When sleep stories start to haunt his mind Petrie sets off on a solo adventure to find out about the Shadow Flyers, and learns more than he expected. Please read and review. Flames will be trashed!
1. Chapter 1: Dark Sleep Stories

**Shadow Fire**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Dark Sleep Stories**

_The night air felt calm and cool under Petrie's wings as soared through the star blanketed sky. The Night Circle shone full and bright looking like a flat silver disc in a sea of black. This is where Petrie felt alive and free._

_Suddenly a dark shadow passed in front of the moon blocking its light. Curious Petrie looked up to see an astonishing sight. There, in the face of the moon, was the figure of the largest flyer he had ever seen._

_He was as black as night with a wingspan over three trees wide. Never before had Petrie seen a flyer with such massive wings. His tiny heart pumping with excitement Petrie raced upward to meet the mysterious flyer. And that's when things changed._

_The corona around the moon suddenly turned to a bright blood red, as did the eyes of the gaint flyer Petrie was flying towards. Soon enough more flyers appeared, each dripping out of the shadows their jaws lined with gleaming white teeth and their eyes sparkling red._

_Roaring the gaint flyer thrust out his wings and Petrie stopped dead in amazement as the gaint flyer's wings caught fire. His burning red eyes looked down on Petrie and with a sastified grin he cawed out signaling for the rest of the flyers to attack._

_Petrie found himself pumping his wings as hard as he could in order to escape the other flyers flashing jaws. Their breath was hot on his tail when a sudden voice called "Petrie! Petrie, wake up!"_

_---------------_

_Petrie's eyes popped open to see Guido and his family all staring at him with worried looks on their faces. He knew from the moment he woke in the cave that he had been having sleep stories again._

_"I've been having them again haven't I?" asked Petrie._

_"Uh huh," said all his brothers and sisters._

_"What was it about this time?" asked Guido " or was it the same?"_

_"Me dreamt about gaingantic flyer with wings of fire" said Petrie "he and other flyers try to eat me,"_

_"That's the third time this week" said Petrie's mother "the problem is, what does it mean?"_

_"What do you mean mom?" asked one of Petrie's sisters._

_"Well you see dears" Petrie's mom explianed " when dreams repeat themselves it usually means something is about to happen that has a strong effect on you. But I don't see as to why Petrie is having nightmares about the Shadow Flyers,"_

_At the name everyone except Guido shuddered. He hadn't been with Petrie's family for very long every since the Great Day of the Flyers and still hadn't learned all the flyers were to be taught._

_"Who are Shadow Flyers?" he asked._

_"You don't know?" gasped one of Petrie's brothers " they're cannibals! They eat other flyers!"_

_"Alright" shouted Petrie's mother "enough talk, now back to bed. And Petrie...please no more sleep stories tonight,"_

_In the morning Petrie explianed the sleep stories he was having with Littlefoot and the others and they admitted they had no idea what his sleep stories could mean._

_"If these Shadow Flyers are such a big deal" said Cera " then why aren't there any around?"_

_"Petrie's dreams always start with him flying at night" said Littlefoot "maybe that's what Petrie has to do,fly at night,"_

_"No way" said Petrie "me afriad that sleep story becomes real just like you Littlefoot, remember?"_

_Littlefoot did remember. Almost a year ago he had a dream about the Bright Circle falling to Earth and him and the other longnecks putting back into the sky. Needless to say the dream became a reality, as some dreams often do._

_"Fine" he finally said "but it may be the only way to figure out why the dreams are repeating. If it has already appeared three times I doubt it's going to stop,"_

_Later that night Petrie thought long and hard about what Littlefoot said when Guido and the others went to sleep. Raising his wings Petrie jumped off the ledge and soared into the night._

_He had no idea where the wind was going to blow him, but he didn't care. All he had to do was find out what the sleep stories meant and he would be home before sunrise. Not that difficult right? Unless...you suddenly realized you were being followed. _


	2. Chapter 2: Ambush!

_**Ch.2: Ambush!**_

_"Petrie! Wait up!" called an exasperated voice from behind._

_Turning around Petrie could see Guido flying desperately to catch up with him. The jade green, feathered dinosuar was nearly out of breath by the time he was allowed to hover in midair._

_"What you doing here?" asked Petrie " me though you were asleep,"_

_"Yeah, about that" said Guido " I'm pretty much on guard duty while you sleep in case you have any more nightmares about these Shadow Flyer things. Your mom looked really concerned so how could I say no? Anyway, what are you doing out here?"_

_"Me do what Littlefoot say" said Petrie " me going to find out why me keep having sleep stories about Shadow Flyers,"_

_"Are you crazy?" sqawked Guido "you can't go out there all alone by yourself!"_

_"That mean you come with me?" asked Petrie._

_At that question Guido paused; Petrie would need help if he was really intending on going through with this crazy idea. But after hearing about the Shadow Flyers just last night was really wanting to tag along?_

_Finally letting out a reluctant sigh Guido said "Hey, that's what friends are for right?"_

_"Right," said Petrie. And with that settled the two friends headed onward, towards the Mysterious Beyond. _

_At night the Mysterious Beyond looked even more mysterious, and way more scary. There was no telling what danger could be lurking behind every shadow that one of the many rocks in the bare landscape cast. _

_Guido had only seen this mysterious place once after sleep flying and had considered Petrie a hero ever since the tiny tyerodactal had saved his life from the jaws of a vicous sharptooth._

_For tonight no sharptooth seemed to be in sight for which Guido was greatful. But even as he and Petrie flew on he knew that the deeper they went into the Mysterious Beyond the more deeper the danger._

_"Maybe we should rest" said Guido seeing Petrie yawn " it's getting late,"_

_Petrie silently nodded his head in agreement and glided over to a small overhanging rock that provided the entrance to a small cave. In a few minutes after landing Petrie fell full asleep._

_Guido also tried to catch a few z's, but he was more worried about Petrie right now, and that's what kept him awake. These Shadow Flyers, whatever they are, were dangerous and Petrie needed someone by his side just in case his dreams were real. Guido was determined not to let his friend behind._

_Unknown by both Petrie and Guido, they were being watched from a cliff just a few meters away. A dark shilloute of another flyer stood there staring intently at the two new arrivals in the Mysterious Beyond. Especailly at Petrie._

_**---------------------**_

_Later that same night both friends were sleeping peacefully in the dark shadows of the cave while outside more shadows clouded up againist the sky. These were the Shadow Flyers._

_A tiny pebble slid down one of slopes when these dark figures rested just outside the cave. The sound was enough to make Guido awaken from his slumber. Curious he stepped outside and found a bunch of narrowed red eyes glaring at him._

_"PETRIE!" Guido yelled._

_Hearing his friend's cry Petrie jolted out of slumber and went to see what was going on. His mouth opened in shock at the sight that lay before him. About one dozen of pitch black shiloutes with gleaming red eyes stared hungrily from the darkness. _

_There was no dout in Petrie's mind now that the stories of the Shadow Flyers were true. The leader of the pack opened his wings and cawed into the air signaling to attack. _

_Petrie and Guido pumped their wings and flew as fast as they could away from the Shadow Flyers. In the glittering moonlight you could just make out the Shadow Flyers shining white teeth prepared to rip their victims to shreds._

_"Petrie" said Guido " next time you decide to look for hungry, flesh-eating flyers don't!"_

_"Hang on Guido" said Petrie "we be okay somehow,"_

_The thing was were could they hide? The Shadow Flyers obivously knew the terriotory so well since they lived here practically all of their lives. And the Mysterious Beyond had nothing more to offer than some gaint rocks for shelter._

_"We have to lure Shadow Flyers into rocks," said Petrie._

_"Are you crazy?!" said Guido as a Shadow Flyer took a snap at his tail and missed " on second thought don't answer that,"_

_With no better solution Petrie and Guido flew into one of the most treachous parts of the Mysterious Beyond. Treacherous as far as flying was concerned. A really skilled flyer would have difficultly like anyone else in avioding the pointy rocks sprouting out from the ground._

_Luckily Petrie and Guido were small and easily avioded many of the obstacles standing in their way. The Shadow Flyers seemed to have excellent night vision for they were doing a fine job too. But it was their extra long wingspan that kept getting in the way._

_Cries could be heard as the tips of the rocks cut through the Shadow Flyers wings one after another and soon there were no more behind them. Flying out of the rocky spires and shouting joys of relief Petrie and Guido celebrated their terrifying escape._

_"Yeah we did it!" shouted Petrie._

_"Not quite," came a voice from above._

_Petrie and Guido looked up to see the largest flyer any of them had ever seen. His body blended in perfectly with the night and his eyes were glowing red with pleasure at Guido and Petrie._

_Floating down the Shadow Flyer blocked off Guido and Petrie's escape route with his massive wings, the moonlight revealing his saber-like teeth. _

_"You both will come with me" said the Shadow Flyer " and I sugguest you don't try to escape or else,"_

_Petrie and Guido gulped and knew that they both had no other choice than to follow the Shadow Flyer. Soon the other Shadow Flyers that had thier wings injured but not torn joined their leader and guarded Guido and Petrie from behind._

_Fresh red stains tainted their beaks and Petrie and Guido gulped as they saw the horror scene down below. Five Shadow Flyers out of the eleven that had obviously followed Petrie and Guido through the needle-like rocks had their wings torn before they fell._

_Now more than just their wings were torn. Pools of blood splayed out along the dusty ground from the carcasses that had once been part of the shadow flyers ranks. The sight of the pure murder made Petrie and Guido want to hurl._

_Nothing could be more brutal than to be eaten alive like that. Even Sharptooths had better habits than that. None of the less the journey went on with less and less hope for escape. Just as the Bright Circle began to rise, Petrie and Guido realized it might be the last time they'll ever see it. _


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped In the Den of Shadows

_**Ch.3: Trapped In the Den of Shadows**_

_As the Bright Circle loamed across the horizion the Shadow Flyers finally decided to land. Petrie and Guido were relieved because their wings were begining to tire. Then they realized there was nothing to be relieved about._

_They were surrounded by vicous cannibal flyers taking them to only who knows where. The Shadow Flyer that had captured them was obivously the leader because he was asked numerous times about what he was going to do with his prisoners._

_"We're taking them to the Den of Shadows so Demon can decide whether the pleasure of the first bite is mine or if they could be useful to the clan,"_

_"That thing" one of the other Shadow Flyers responded to his leader's decision, pointing at Guido "does not even have the same wings as us. He can never be a part of the clan,"_

_"If the leader pronounces him unworthy then Ebon" said the lead Shadow Flyer " then you may have the first bite,"_

_Petrie and Guido could barely make out what their captors were saying, but they could hear enough to send shivers up their spines. _

_"We got to get out of here," Guido whispered to Petrie._

_"You go back to Great Valley and get help" said Petrie " me make sure you get away,"_

_"What!" Guido almost shouted " I can't leave you here alone,"_

_"Me be fine" said Petrie " now go!"_

_Sensing that he had no choice Guido edged his way to the rear of the Shadow Flyers where only two guards stood on duty. Getting around them would be a challenge. If he took off while their eyes were on him he'd be captured in an instant._

_Luckily Petrie had kept to his word and dove downward into the shallows of the Mysterious Beyond. All the Shadow Flyers attention imedately focused on Petrie and the two guards left their post to follow him._

_Wasting no time Guido launched himself into the air and started speeding towards the Great Valley in order to get help. As he flew however he turned his head around to look back._

_Petrie was surrounded by a fence of eight Shadow Flyers preventing him from further attempts of escape. A sick feeling filled Guido's stomach but still he flew on. Daring to look anywhere but that direction. _

_**-----------------------------**_

_As this was going on the Bright Circle had just risen in the Great Valley. Petrie's brothers and sisters were still snoring peacefully as Petrie's mom gently shook herself awake._

_Letting out a long awaited yawn she stared down at her little darlings. It was then she realized that something was wrong, and quickly she counted all who were present in the nest only to reveal what she feared. Petrie and Guido were gone! _

_Crying out in alarm the frightened mother awoke all her little nestlings. But before any of them could ask what she was so worried about their mom was off in a flash crying for Petrie and Guido._

_Littlefoot and the others were busy playing a game when Petrie's mother's worried cries met their ears. _

_"What's going on?" shouted Littlefoot to her since she was airborn._

_"Petrie and Guido are missing" called Petrie's mother "have you seen them this morning?"_

_"Uh uh," said Littlefoot._

_"Oh dear, where could they be?" she said before flying off._

_"Come on we better go look," said Cera._

_"I don't like this at all no, no, no," said Ducky following Cera._

_Although the entire Great Valley looked Petrie and Guido could not be found. The search was about to be given up when all a sudden a terrifying scream from above caught their attention._

_"Guido!" shouted Littlefoot._

_The green, feathered dinosaur looked very tired and frightened as he fell from the sky landing like a mass of feathers. He was so out of breath his words were mixed with terror and excitement._

_"Shadow...captured...need help...Petrie!"_

_"Whoa" said Cera stepping up to face Guido "what happened to Petrie?"_

_"The Shadow Flyers have captured Petrie!" yelled Guido making everyone around him gasp._

_"The Shadow Flyers got Petrie?" said Littlefoot stunned. Guido just nodded._

_"And you left him alone?" said Cera getting pissed._

_"Petrie's idea not mine" said Guido " we got to back for him,"_

_Littlefoot agreed "Lead the way Guido,"_

_**-----------------------------**_

_Meanwhile Petrie was hoping that Guido had suceeded in getting some help as he was led into what the Shadow Flyers called the Den of Shadows. He was imedately thrown into a small crevice guarded by one Shadow Flyer._

_The stone was damp and cold and Petrie couldn't help but shiver in the darkness. It was then when a soft groan reached his ears.Curious Petrie moved toward the sound of the groan and what he saw nearly shocked him to bits. There in the cool, wet darkness lay his uncle. Terano. _


	4. Chapter 4: A Deal With the Demon

_**Ch.4: A Deal With the Demon**_

_"Uncle Terano!" Petrie cried, wrapping his tiny wings around his Uncle is newfound joy._

_"Petrie?" came the tired response as Terano moved his head in order to lay eyes on his beloved nephew. "Petrie! What are you doing here?"_

_Slowly Petrie began to explian the dark sleep stories and his capture to his uncle. Terano's eyes widened as he listened to every single detail. Finally came the question he knew Petrie was going to ask._

_"How you get here?"_

_"Well" said Terano " as you know, after the Stone of Cold Fire incident I was banished to wander the Mysterious Beyond until five of the Cold Times had passed. I had just begun my banishment when I suddenly ambushed by two flyers. I couldn't see who they were in the dark, but I could their claws grip my wings,"_

_" They dragged over here to a place called the Den of Shadows it was then that I saw their real identies. Rinkus and Sierra. Their wings were coated black, so it didn't take me long to figure out that have been turned into Shadow Flyers. I've been in this stone prison ever since,"_

_"We escape soon" said Petrie " Guido go get help,"_

_"Nothing can save us now Petrie" said Terano " no one ever escapes the Shadow Flyers,"_

_"How true" hissed the voice of a Shadow Flyer standing right outside " Demon would like to see you now,"_

_With a shove Petrie and Terano were both pushed out of thier cell and led to an alter surrounded by a circle of flames. One Shadow Flyer stood on top of the stone alter with the most massive wingspan Petrie and Terano had ever seen. Each wing measuring at least three trees wide._

_The leader of Shadow Flyers glowing red eyes and sharp, white teeth glittered menacially in the torchlight. Petrie couldn't help but shiver. Demon resembled the same Shadow Flyer from his dream. The flyer with wings of fire!_

_"So" Demon said "these are the prisoners I am sent to judge. Bring on the big one first,"_

_Terano was pushed forward and Demon continued "You Terano, are wanted for the attempted murder of two of our kind. Rinkus and Sierra. They befriended you and you left them behind when Three Horn Peak started to erupt. How do you plead?"_

_"Me unlce no murderer" shouted Petrie "you are!"_

_"Shush Petrie," said Terano not wanting to make their situation worse than it already was._

_"Uncle?" said Demon looking at Terano with newfound pleasure " so that makes this young flyer your nephew does it not?"_

_Terano refused to answer._

_"Tell you what" Demon continued " we'll release you without further pursuit, but as a price for your freedom your nephew belongs to us, forever. He should make a fine Shadow Flyer don't you think?"_

_The other Shadow Flyers cawed their calls of agreement with Demon's decision while Terano looked unsteadily towards his nephew. If he decided to refuse Demon's offer he would be eaten alive, yet if refused he would be abandoning his favorite nephew. It was a no win situation no matter how you decided to look at it._

_"I'm sorry Petrie" apologized Terano before turning to Demon "I accept,"_

_Demon smiled and said "The deal is done,"_

_Three Shadow Flyers pushed Terano out of the Den of Shadows while Petrie was once again trapped by a barrier of black wings._

_"Not so fast little one" said Demon " you belong to me now,"_

_**----------------------------**_

_Meanwhile Terano was flying away from the Den of Shadows with a sick feeling in his heart. How could he abandon his own flesh and blood like that? Was hi own life that more important than Petrie's?_

_As his feeling of guilt grew deeper Terano suddenly noticed that the three Shadow Flyers that had pushed him out of thier hideout were still flapping behind him. with every flap of his wings the Shadow Flyers ganged up closer and closer on Terano._

_It was then that Terano knew what was happening, the Shadow Flyers were hunting him. And with no shelter around for miles he was easy prey. With a whining screech the first of the three Shadow Flyers behind him attacked! _

_From below Guido was leading Littlefoot and the others to the place where he had escaped the Shadow Flyers when sounds from up above caught all of their attention. A large brown flyer was getting attacked by three Shadow Flyers. It didn't take long for Littlefoot and his friends to figure out who was getting attacked._

_"That's Petrie's Uncle Terano" said Littlefoot " he needs our help,"_

_"What can we do?" said Cera " they're airborne and we can't fly,"_

_"We can't but someone can," said Littlefoot looking at Guido._

_"What, me?" said Guido "I just escaped from those flying freaks and you want me to go up there to face them?"_

_"If you don't" said Cera " the Shadow Flyers won't be the only ones you have to worry about,"_

_"Okay, fine, fine I'm going," said Guido and shot skyward to help out Terano._

_Terano had just pulled away from the Shadow Flyers reach when Guido sped up beside him._

_"Who are you?" asked Terano._

_"Name's Guido" said Guido "look I really like to chat but let's deal with these Shadow Flyers first ok?"_

_"Haha" laughed one Shadow Flyer "what do we have here? It's little pipsqueaks friend that escaped, but he won't this time. Our orders are to kill and destroy so let's get 'em boys,"_

_"RUN!" yelled Guido._

_Terano didn't need anymore covincing and flew after Guido. Surprise came to his mind when he saw that the strange green-feathered dinosuar was heading striaght for a small herd including a three horn, longneck, swimmer, and a spiketail._

_"Petrie's friends" thought Terano "they must be looking for my nephew,"_

_As soon as they got close to the small herd the Shadow Flyers took off in a different direction. Was the chase over or had it clearly just only begun? _


	5. Chapter 5: Ceremony of Fire

_**Ch.5: Ceremony of Fire **_

_"Me no believe it" said Petrie " Uncle Terano left me behind,"_

_"That's the real world for you kid" said Demon "abandonment, betrayal, misery. That's what the Shadow Flyers feed on and that's how we grow. Every bit of emotion pumping through your little body right now don't reject it; feel it,"_

_"Let your anger take complete control over your mind. Think about the worse things that had ever happened to you and become angry. Anger makes you grow. This is the Shadow Flyers way,"_

_Petrie tried his best to ignore Demon's words, but yet he felt dragged toward them in a false sense of belief. Demon smiled at Petrie and lightly touched his stone perch with his claw._

_"Come Petrie and be one with the clan,"_

_Although Petrie's mind was telling him to not approach Demon's perch his body moved forward anyway. It was almost as if the young flyer was being hypnotised by the gainatic Shadow Flyer's glowing red eyes. And he soon found himself standing on the perch right next to Demon._

_"Prepare my brethen" said Demon "for today you witness the birth of a new Shadow Flyer,"_

_"Serves Terano right for abandoning us on that peak," said Rinkus to Sierra._

_"Maybe" said Sierra "but I'm not to sure about letting this kid into the clan. Plus Terano is still out there and that means trouble for us?"_

_"How so?" asked Rinkus._

_"Remember how much weakness he showed trying to rescue that swimmer" said Sierra "he cares to much for his nephew to leave him in the hands of cannibals my guess is that he has a plan,"_

_"Then how are we going to make sure he doesn't go for help?" asked Rinkus._

_"Three of our men are already on the job" said Sierra "they'll take care of Terano. And even if Terano does manage to get help he'll be to late to save his nephew,"_

_**------------------------ **_

_"Thank you children" panted Terano "for rescueing me from those vicous brutes,"_

_"Why were the Shadow Flyers after you?" asked Littlefoot._

_"Probably out to kill me so I won't give away the location to their lair" said Terano "their leader promised to let me go without further pursuit for a price,"_

_"What happened to Petrie?" asked Guido "those Shadow Flyers that captured us were taking us someplace called the Den of Shadows. Did you see him?"_

_"I saw him" said Terano "and then I left him behind,"_

_"What!" gasped everyone in Littlefoot's gang._

_"You, YOU!" said Cera barely able to control her anger "you left Petrie behind just so you could leave scot free! We should let those Shadow Flyers tear you apart!"_

_Strangely nobody agrued with Cera as she continued her assault on Terano. The big flyer look like he had shrunk to half his size by the time Sarah finished her onslaught of words._

_"I know I can't ake up for the mistake I made" said Terano "but I can at least point you in the right direction. Head over to deep canyon nearly surrounded by shadow. After a few minutes you should find a cave. That's what the Shadow Flyers call the Den of Shadows,"_

_"Thanks" said Cera " let's go guys,"_

_With that Littlefoot and the others left for the Den of Shadows leaving a guilt stricken terodactyal behind._

_**----------------------**_

_Meanwhile back in the Den of Shadows the Shadow Flyers were preparing for what they called the Ceremony of Fire. It was a standard ritual where Shadow Flyers seeking membership had to exchange blood with another Shadow Flyer._

_This exchange proved to have more than one effect. First was the transfer of knowledge and strentgh where a new member gained the same knowledge and power of the Shadow Flyer he had exchanged blood with._

_Second was the transformation where a new member was covered by Demon's wings until there was no hope of breathing and then thrown into the circle of fire surrounding Demon's perch._

_Finally and most importantly came the resurrection. The new member would pop out of the flames as a newly transformed Shadow Flyer. Leaving his old life behind and swear alleginance to the clan forever._

_During Petrie's ceremony he was to exchange blood with Demon. None of the other Shadow Flyers knew what would happen to Petrie once became enternally bonded with the leader of the Shadow Flyers. No of have ever exchanged blood with their leader, what could Demon be planning for this young flyer that was so special?_

_Sierra was the first one to ask Demon and was shocked when his leader said "This flyer I have seen during my nightly visions. He dreams of us and could be a big help to our true cause. The sharpteeth have already agreed to help when we take over the Great Valley. And with someone around who knows the land we can take control of everything in a flash,"_

_"But won't giving him your power be a threat to us?" said Sierra._

_"Of course not" said Demon " now get into the circle,"_

_Once Sierra left Demon laughed "Once that flyer and I exchange blood nothing will be able to stop me. The Silver Flyer will be converted to my ways,"_

_And with that last line said Demon took off to form the first phase of the Ceremony of Fire._

_**-----------------------------**_

_"That must be the Den of Shadows," said Littlefoot looking into a big, empty, dark cave mouth._

_"Who wants to go in first?" said Ducky._

_"Not me," said everyone except Cera._

_"Babies" said Cera stepping into the cave " I'll go,"_

_Seconds later the brave three horn disappeared into the darkness beyond. Cera couldn't help but be a little scared of what lay ahead. Vicous cannibal flyers that could blend into the darkness. No one could tell what these beasts had already done to Petrie._

_A glowing red light met her up ahead and that's when she saw them; the Shadow Flyers. Quickly hiding from sight Cera could see her friend Petrie standing on what looked like a stone alter surrounded by fire. Another flyer stood perched on it with him with a wingspan that was at least over three trees wide._

_Three trees wide? Cera suddenly gasped. This was the Shadow Flyer that Petrie had sleep stories about, the flyer with wings of fire! One of the Shadow Flyers heard Cera's gasp and turned his head in her direction. Luckily Cera ducked before he could see her and continued to watch._

_The Shadow Flyer on perch with cut two gashes into his own wings and then did the same to Petrie's. Once that was complete he transfered some of his own blood onto Petrie's cuts._

_"We are now bonded by blood little Silver Flyer" said the Shadow Flyer " let my knowledge and strentgh empower your hatred for the world around you. Now you must die,"_

_Hearing that one word was enough to make Cera jump out and yell with a raging charge. From the outside Littlefoot and the others heard Cera scream and soon charged in themselves. Things in the Den of Shadows went hectic really fast with Littlefoot and his friends againist a whole clan of experinced Shadow Flyers. Would they manage to save Petrie and still manage to make it out in one piece? _


	6. Ch6:Tainted with Hate, Bonded by Blood

_**Ch.6: Tainted with Hate, Bonded by Blood **_

_It was mass choas in the Den of Shadows. The Shadow Flyers attacked Littlefoot and his friends mercilessly with their razor sharp talons. Demon and Petrie remained out of the battle mostly because they were both stunned that a battle had even begun._

_Petrie instantly broke out of his hypnotic trance and was about to fly in order to help his friends when Demon snatched him from the air._

_"Not so fast Silver Flyer" said Demon " you belong to me now,"_

_"That's what you think!" came a voice from behind, it was Pterano!_

_"So" said Demon " you came back for your dear nephew huh? Once this boy is ressurected in fire he'll be a full blood Shadow Flyer like me,"_

_"Oh no he won't," called Guido snatching Petrie from Demon's grasp._

_"Petrie" said Pterano " go help your friends, I'll deal with this clown,"_

_"Right away Uncle," said Petrie and flew off with Guido to join the battle._

_As soon as Petrie and the others were out Pterano breathed a long awaited sigh of relief, but that relief didn't last long when Sierra flew up in order to help Demon. Of all the Shadow Flyer Clan Sierra was considered the most deadly of them all and generally led most of missions set by Demon. A new mission had been assigned to him now._

_"Destroy Pterano!" said Demon._

_"With pleasure," said Sierra and launched an attack._

_Suddenly another shriek joined the party driving Sierra into a cave wall. Pterano gasped in surprise, Petrie's mother and Pterano's sister had just knocked Sierra out cold. Demon backed up in surprise when he saw Petrie's mom._

_"Topaz" said Demon "I thought I never see you again,"_

_"Niether did I" growled Petrie's mom " just what were you doing to my poor Petrie?"_

_"Showing him a better life my dear" said Demon "he was a born Shadow Flyer and you know it,"_

_"I don't know what's got into you over the years" said Topaz " but you're not taking my son,"_

_"Come on" said Pterano tugging at his sister's wing "we got to help the children,"_

_Without further agruement the two flyers flew outside leaving Demon behind them. _

_**------------------------**_

_A few moments later with the help of Pterano and his sister the rest of the Shadow Flyers were driven back to their den. _

_"That was tough yep, yep, yep," said Ducky._

_Spike and the others mumbled in their agreement as they headed back towards the Great Valley. Pterano and Topaz flew in silence for a few moments before either of them spoke._

_"How do you that Shadow Flyer sis?" asked Pterano._

_"Because Pterano" said Topaz " he used to be my mate,"_

_"What!" cried the children below, the two flyers had forgotten that they were even there._

_"You mean that head Shadow Flyer" said Sarah " is Petrie's father?"_

_"Then how did he become a Shadow Flyer?" said Littlefoot " and how come you never told your kids?"_

_"It's a long story" said Topaz " I didn't think my little ones would be ready for the truth just yet,"_

_"Not to late to start" said Petrie " please tell us,"_

_"Oh alright" said Petrie's mom "it all started right before the big Earthshake...,"_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**--------------------------------------**_

_**Topaz/Petrie's mom POV**_

_**--------------------------------------** _

_"... I was young and was searching for a good mate when I first layed eyes on Demon. Oh he was a demon all right; one of the fastest flyers I ever seen. A lot of girls seemed to be attracted to him and so was I."_

_"One day I recieved a most unsual surprise; Demon had come over to my nest. The moment his eyes met mine I knew we were meant to be together, but something went wrong,"_

_"After I had just laid my eggs Demon left to go check out a mystery over in the Mysterious Beyond. He didn't return until late nightfall that night just when the first of our eggs was about to hatch on the night of the eyclispe. Where the sun passes over the moon. And out came Petrie,"_

_"Later after all my other eggs had hatched Demon had returned to the Mysterious Beyond. Curious I flowed his trail after putting all my children to rest and followed Demon to the Den of Shadows." _

_"What I saw next was to horrible to explian. Demon's whole body began to turn as black as night and his eyes glowed as red as fire. He heard me gasp in terror and flew after me with wings glowing with fire. I have never been so horrified in my life. My one love had suffered from a terrible curse. The curse of the Shadow Flyer,_

_**(End Flashback)**_

_"So why was he after Petrie?" said Guido _

_"And why did they call him Silver Flyer?" asked Sarah._

_"Children born on the night of the eyclispe are granted with special powers that can either be used by good or evil" said Petrie's mom "since Petrie was only hatchling born on the night of the eyclispe he has been granted those powers,"_

_"Well as exciting as this all is sister" said Pterano "I'm afriad your former husband won't give up the chase so easily as will Rinkus and Sierra, or the rest of those Shadow Flyers. Now that Petrie and Demon are bonded by blood there's a faint chance that if Demon manages to finsih what he started Petrie will be lost to us forever," _


	7. Chapter 7: A Posioned Soul

_**Ch.7: A Posioned Soul** _

_"Things don't look to goo sir" said Rinkus " now that those pesky children know where we live, plus they have Petrie,"_

_"Yes" said Demon "but Petrie and I are still bonded by blood which means my thoughts and his will soon join as one and lead him back to me,"_

_"You know what's been raking at my curiousity" said Sierra " how you gained all this power in the first place?"_

_"Normally a question like that would offend me Sierra" said Demon " but I see no harm in telling you how I gained my power. It all started with a girl named Topaz...,"_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**----------------------**_

_**Demon's POV**_

_**---------------------**_

_"...I was considered the best flyer of them all. Strong, fast, and liked by all the female flyers except for one; Topaz. She was not like the others and I felt myself instinctly attracted to her when the time came for the male flyers to choose their mates."_

_"If the male flyers could keep up with the female he and her would become mates. It didn't take that long for me and Topaz become a couple and lay our eggs. But on the night before the first of out eggs began to hatch I made my first journey to the Mysterious Beyond and came came upon what we know now to be the Den of Shadows."_

_"I could tell there was something just ahead of me. What I didn't expect was a humongous black flyer with glowing red eyes and massive white teeth. His wingspan was longer than my own. About three trees wide and lighted with the glow of fire."_

_"Before I could make a move the mysterious flyer lunged at me and I blacked out. I reawoke to find out it I been knocked out for most of the day and the mysterious flyer I had seen last night was gone."_

_"The Night Circle had nearly reached the center of the sky once I arrived back home. After a few moments the eyclispe began and the first egg hatched revealing a son later to be called Petrie."_

_"Long after the eyclispe had passed our other eggs hatched, but something inside dragged me back to the Den of Shadows. So I returned to the Mysterious Beyond unaware that I had a shadow of my own."_

_"Topaz had followed me, and when I had transformed into the same monster I encountered on my first trip to the Mysterious Beyond I scared her away by trying to devour her alive."_

_"It was then that I realized what had happened to me. I had been cursed with the ancient spirit of a Shadow Flyer. I could never go near Topaz again so I stayed in the Mysterious Beyond and started picking up other flyers that had the lust for power and have been rejected by society and made them into the most fearsome army the world will ever know."_

_"However only one thing stood in my way; a Silver Flyer. If Petrie were ever able to produce the magic given to him by the eyclispe ever trace of the Shadow Flyer Clan could be earsed forever. In order to prevent this threat Petrie must become a part of the clan,"_

_**(End Flashback)**_

_"Sierra" called Demon after finishing his story " ready a squad of our best Shadow Flyers. We reclaim Petrie tonight,"_

_**----------------------**_

_Once Littlefoot and the others arrived at the gate to the Great Valley everyone went their seperate ways. The flyers, including Pterano after some convincing by Petrie, flew off to Topaz's home while the rest of the gang headed back to their families._

_Later that night Petrie had the nightmare again, this time more vivid than before until Guido who was still on guard duty while he slept shook him awake._

_"Petrie" said Guido " wake up!"_

_"Groggily Petrieshook himself awake asking "What going on?"_

_"I hate to tell you this" said Guido pionting to the sky " but I think we have company,"_

_Jolted awake by Guido's movements Pterano also lokked in the direction Guido was pointing. What he saw struck terror through his bones. Sierra along with a squad of Shadow Flyers were heading straight towards the Great Valley!_

_"The War of the Shadows has just begun," _


	8. Ch8:Darkness Falls, Shadows True Form

_**Ch.8: Darkness Falls, Shadows True Form**_

_"Me have to warn Littlefoot and the others," said Petrie preparing to fly off._

_"No Petrie" said Pterano holding his nephew back " it's to dangerous. The Shadow Flyers will be looking for you, I shall go,"_

_Spreading out his wings Pterano took flight cawing out a volley of alarms waking up everyone in the Great Valley/ Seirra could see Pterano screaming to alert the grownups and turned to the Shadow Flyer named Ebon._

_"Get the sharpteeth division" he said " we're in for a fight,"_

_With a turn of the wing Ebon sailed back towards the Mysterious Beyond to alert Demon while Sierra lunged himself at Pterano. Rinkus followed Sierra's lead while the other Shadow Flyers began attacking everyone else._

_"Well, well, well" said Sierra " long time no see Pterano. Just show us where your nephew is and I may spare your life,"_

_"You'll never take Petrie as long as I am here," said Pterano._

_"Don't worry" said Sierra " in a few seconds you won't be,"_

_"Get away from my brother," came a sudden screech attracting the trio's attention._

_In a bright flash of blue Topaz soared right at Rinkus and Sierra pushing them back from Pterano. _

_"Take care of her" Sierra ordered Rinkus " I'll take care of Pterano,"_

_While the flyers of the great Valley took the fights to the skies the Shadow Flyers had brought the fight to the ground. Ebon had returned with Demon and an entire army of sharpteeth. Topsy, Cera's father, and Trai, his wife, couldn't believe how many fangs were approaching them._

_"Cera" yelled Topsy " take Trica and run, me and tria will deal with the sharpteeth,"_

_"But...," Cera started not wanting to leave her father behind._

_"Go!" shouted Topsy._

_Without further agruement Cera got Trica and they both ran to the evacuation zone. Not much to their surprise Littlefoot, Spyke, Ducky, and several others were already there as well. Except where were Petrie and Guido. When Cera asked Littlefoot admitted they must still be out where the battle was taking place._

_"I hope they make it" said Cera " it's mass choas out there,"_

_**--**_

_It was choas alright! while the flyers battled it out in the skies the grownups were lashing out at the sharpteeth below. Topaz and Pterano were having the most difficult time of them all._

_Rinkus was crazier as a Shadow Flyer than when he was normal as Topaz soon discovered. The insane terodactyal was pushing her down towards where the sharpteeth waited in order to devour her alive._

_Desperate not to become their next meal Topaz lashed out with her talons scraping Rinkus's chest. A scream of pain escaped from Rinkus's beak as blood seeped out of his chest to the hugry canivores below._

_Furious at the thought of being wounded by a female Rinkus charged at Topaz, his talons outstretched, looking like deadly daggers in the sharp moonlight. there was no time to move as Topaz felt the searing pain as Rinkus's talons slashed through her wing._

_She braced herself for another attack, but none came. Suddenlya noise caught her attention from down below. The sharpteeth were dining on something, and when Topaz looked she could see who it was._

_**--**_

_Pterano was having a difficult time with Sierra as well. Unlike Rinkus, Sierra was a stronger fighter and had an insane crave for murder. With every swipe Sierra pushed Pterano to the face of the cliffs. If he managed to pin Pterano againist the wall there was no way Pterano would be able to aviod Sierra's next attack._

_"Prepare to die Pterano," said Sierra as he went to make the killing blow._

_Suddenly a power awakened inside Pterano and cast out into a blinding flash of silver light pushing Sierra away. As soon as the light dissolved and Sierra could see what he saw was a shock to his eyes. Pterano had turned into a bright silver flyer with glowing blue eyes!_

_With a simple thrust of his wings Pterano caused an avalanche of stones to plumet onto Sierra. The Shadow flyer had no time to move and was buried under heaps of rocks and dirt. The silver glow around Pterano vanished without a trace, but before Pterano could determine what had just happened his eyes turned to the moon where he saw Demon sprouting wings of fire._

_**--**_

_Throughout the battle Petrie and Guido watched as the grownups battled againist the sharpteeth and the Shadow Flyers while Petrie's siblings covered themselves together in the corner of the nest._

_"This all my fault" said Petrie " if me hadn't left to look for Shadow Flyers none of this would be happening,"_

_"Don't blame yourself" said Guido " you had to know the truth and found it. Everything is just as you dreamed. To bad it doesn't seem to have a happy ending,"_

_"Wha..what's that?" shuddered one of Petrie's brothers pointing towards the moon._

_Petrie and Guido gasped when they saw what had frightened him. Demon was in the glow of the moon changing it's corona to a bright, blood red. within seconds Demon's wings burst into flames making him look like a dark phoenix that had just risen from the ashes._

_"Who..is that Petrie?" stumbled one of Petrie's sisters._

_"Our father," _


	9. Chapter 9: Petrie's Sacrifice

_**Ch.9: Petrie's Sacrifice**_

_"Tremble citizens of the Great Valley" said Demon " make way for the new order to begin. If you wish to survive this encounter you will surrender yourselves to me,"_

_"He's not giving us much choice is he?" said Topsy._

_"Oh" said Granma Longneck " I hope the children are alright,"_

_"Look!" shouted Grandpa Longneck " isn't that Pterano?"_

_"What's he doing here?" said Topsy._

_To answer the three horn's question Pterano soared towards Demon with the intent to take him out._

_"Oh please" said Demon laughing at Pterano's pitiful attempt " how do you intend to stop me? You're as good as dead,"_

_"A risk I'm willing to take so you can't do Petrie any harm," said Pterano._

_"Famous last words," said Demon and lunged straight towards Pterano._

_Petrie and Guido watched from the nest in horror as Demon, looking like a dark comet lit aflame, sped towards Petrie's uncle. Suddenly a blue blur struck the lead Shadow Flyer with the quick swipe of a talon making Demon howl out in pain. His narrowed red eyes glared at his former mate._

_"Why do you insist on fighting a losing battle Topaz?" said Demon " if you kill me my spirit will be reborn in Petrie. Whoever I exchange blood with becomes the new leader of the Shadow Flyers after my death,"_

_"Even if we can't kill you" said Pterano " we will stop you,"_

_"Stop!" yelled a sudden voice stopping the three flyers in their tracks. Turning their head they could see Petrie with Guido puffing behind him._

_"Even if we bonded by blood" said Petrie " that don't mean me turn into Shadow Flyer like you. Me know that ancient Shadow Flyer took control of your mind. Me real father is deep down inside hidden under the darkness,"_

_Demon grabbed his head as if he were in great pain. Petrie risked a chance and touched one of his father's firey wings making Demon's eyes open in surprise. For a mere moment red eyes were replace by dark, glittering amber then changed quickly back to red._

_Before Pterano, Topaz, and Guido could see what was coming Demon hit Petrie knocking the young flyer unconious and sending him down to the sharpteeth below. With a sound that seemed to echo across the Great Valley Topaz, Guido and Pterano yelled "Petrie!"_

_The sharpteeth were gathering around to eat the young flyer but before that could happen Petrie was snatched out of the air by one of the flyers on the Great Valley's side named Felix._

_Endless rage siezed Pterano's soul and suddenly his skin burst out in a bright flash of silver light. Silver-blue flames sprouted from his wings and his eyes turned mystical looking blue. When the transformation was complete Pterano looked like a silver phoenix that melted out of the light of the moon._

_"So" said Demon " you're a Silver Flyer too. Well this should be interesting,"_

_Locking claw and claw Demon and Pterano proved to be equal in both strentgh and power. Pterano's blue eyes glared at Demon._

_"He was your son and look what you did to him?" said Pterano._

_Demon looked and saw to his horror that Petrie was still unconious, once again the Shadow Flyer's eyes changed from red to amber taking in the horrific sight below. Shadow Flyers were attacking thousands of flyers while the sharpteeth were busy taking down the grownups._

_But the most horrific sight of all was seeing Petrie laying unconious. The young flyer was barely breathing and Demon knew that it was he who struck him. With a howl of inner pain Demon septerated his wingclaws from Pterano's and clutched his head with a scream._

_Seeing his chance Pterano unleashed a bright silver light straight at Petrie's father._

_"This is for my nephew,"_

_Demon's scream changed to a high pitched shriek as the silver light cast by Pterano stripped the darkness from his wings revealing a bright red wing in place of black. As if a shadow had just been lifted the spirit of the ancient Shadow Flyer once again took it's ghostly form. Demon gasped when he finally recovered from the silver light._

_"Was that really me?" he said._

_No one answered his question but the ancient spirit of the Shadow Flyer glared at Pterano._

_"Fine" it said " you may have your son back, but be warned, you have not seen the end of me,"_

_With that said the Shadow Flyer disappeared into thin air and all focus was now back upon the Great Valley. The bodies of both the dead and the living were spread along the ground._

_All of the Shadow Flyers ranks had been destroyed and the sharpteeth had retreated. Many grownups had been wounded, but luckily not a single one of them had been killed. But Petrie could very well be the first, and by his father's own hand._

_Demon's wingspan had shrunk to it's normal three feet length and his skin once covered in black showed a bright layer of ruby red. Flying down he joined the others that stood around Petrie._

_"Oh Petrie" said Demon " I'm sorry...I am so sorry,"_

_"Me glad you safe..," came the weak response from Petrie's mouth._

_Stunned but soon cheerful all the grownups yelled whoops of joy that Petrie was still alive. The only question was, now that the battle was over, what would happen now? _


	10. Chapter 10: Demon's Trail

_**Ch.10: Demon's Trail**_

_"Hey" said Littlefoot " I think the fighting is over,"_

_"So is it safe to go out?" asked Cera._

_"Yeah" said Littlefoot "come on,"_

_Together Littlefoot and the other young ones stepped out of the cave into what remained of the battle fought just minutes before. The lifeless forms of several Shadow Flyers could be seen scattered across the valley floor. A feeling of uneasiness floated through the air._

_That feeling only grew worse when the gang noticed the circle of grownups up ahead. Stratches covered their entire bodies as results of the sharpteeth's claws and their eyes were all narrowed into slits which Littlefoot did not take as a good sign._

_Squezzing himself into the circle Littlefoot gasped when he saw who the grownups were surrounding. Petrie was standing in the center of the circle surrounded by Guido, Topaz, Pterano, and Demon._

_"Alright" said Topsy " I want to know who's responisible for this and I want to know now!"_

_Petrie stepped forward and said "It my fault. Me hand sleep stories about the Shadow Flyers. So me went to find them to see why me keep having sleep stories,"_

_"Hmph" said a swimmer " that kid is as bad as Pterano,"_

_"Hold on " said Littlefoot " if it hadn't been for Pterano's help we would have neveer resued Petrie from the Den of Shadows,"_

_"Not to mention" said Demon " he drove that ancient Shadow Flyer out of my system,"_

_"Well someone's got to pay for the damages" said Topsy " and the only way I see it is to ban all flyers from the Great Valley,"_

_Everyone gathered gasped at Topsy's sugguestion including Petrie and his family. Cera felt a serge of anger rush through her and she charged her own father with her horn making Topsy cry out in pain and surprise._

_"What do you think your doing Cera?" said Topsy._

_"You come up with some dumb ideas before dad, but this one takes the cake" said Cera huffing at her father " it's not right to banish all the flyers just because these Shadow Flyers invaded the Great Valley. You're acusing Petrie and his family for something that someone else did wrong and that's not fair,"_

_"Cera's right" said Ducky riding up on Spike's back "Petrie and his family has always had good heart to accuse them of the Shadow Flyers evil deeds is wrong yep, yep, yep,"_

_"And it's fair to other flyers either" said Felix, Petrie's rescuer " we helped defend this place, we found a home in order to raise our children, and we will not take a punishment we don't deserve just because of the Shadow Flyers,"_

_To the astonishment of the another grownups Littlefoot and his gang, along with all the flyers of the Great Valley formed in a protective cirlce around Petrie and his family. Seeing the fury and determination in the young ones eyes the grownups dropped the charges againist the flyers._

_As soon as the grownups departed Petrie hugged his long lost dad. Demon clutched his son happily in his wings it was good to be back home._

_**--**_

_Meanwhile the ancient Shadow Flyer spirit soared over to the cliffs of the Great Valley and ghosted through the pile of rocks created by Pterano's landslide. A few seconds later a dark black claw erupted from the pile. _

_Sierra was reborn. _


	11. Chapter 11: Shadows Ressurection

_**Ch.11: Shadow's Ressurection**_

_Ebon was waiting in the Den of Shadows for the news of the Shadow Flyers victory until he caught the sound of gaint wings approaching the cave. Thinking Demon and the others had returned Ebon went to greet them at the mouth of the cave._

_His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Sierra. The flyer had grown gigantic wings at least three trees wide, and his eyes glowed like the glow of a red moon. Sierra's eyes stared at Ebon for a second before he stormed off into the Den of Shadows._

_"Petrie has escaped" said Sierra " and now you and I are the only one's left of the Shadow Flyer clan. We have no choice left Ebon, we have to summon Shadow Fire,"_

_"But sir" said Ebon " Shadow Fire has been dead for thousands of years. We would need power from a Lunar flyer to ressurect him,"_

_A Lunar Flyer, just for you that don't know, is the spirit of a pure-hearted flyer that performs miraculuos miracles for those equally pure of heart. They are however the enmies of the Shadow Flyers._

_Back in the times of the ancients the Lunar Flyers and the Shadow Flyers battled in the Mysterious Beyond in a war called the War of Shadow and Light. The Lunar Flyers won and the Shadow Flyer clan vanished deep into the Earth's core. But one Shadow Flyer escaped, and that same flyer possessed Sierra's body._

_Finally Sierra responded to Ebon's statement "I need you to return to the Great Valley and capture the weakest link from Petrie's family. There's no doubt that Petrie will come here and try to rescue him. And when he does, he will have to bow to my commands,"_

_So Ebon flew off to seek out Petrie's weakest link. When he got close enough to Petries cave Ebon perched where he wouldn't be seen. _

_"Come on Guido," said Petrie who stood perched next to his dad on the edge of the nest._

_"I'm coming," said Guido puffing up behind Petrie._

_Demon smiled as the green-feathered dinosuar approached him and his son. He had never seen a flyer like Guido before in his life and was quite thrilled that Petrie had become friends with such a unquie creature. Spreading out thier wings the three dinosuars took flight._

_Ebon was also intrigued as he watched Guido soar behind Petrie and Demon._

_"So that's the family's weak link," thought Ebon and soared after the trio. _

_Demon imedatelly sensed that someone was on thier tail and turned his head around to see who was pursuing them. His amber eyes widened when he saw Ebon and quickly he commanded Guido and Petrie to fly faster._

_But even that did not work as Ebon closed in on thier tails, his talons reaching towards Guido. Suddenly a wild shriek split the air as Pterano dove in and struck Ebon from behind._

_Pterano had been quietly observing from the nest when he saw Ebon attack his brother-in-law and his nephews. _

_"I don't have time to fool with you Silver Flyer" said Ebon recovering from the sneak attack " I came for the green one,"_

_"What do you want with me?" said Guido._

_"Orders are orders," was all Ebon said and sped striaght towards Guido grabbing the dinosuar by his wings._

_Demon, Petrie, and Pterano charged after Ebon as he led them into the Mysterious Beyond. _

_"He's taking him to the Den of Shadows," said Demon._

_"But why would he take Guido?" asked Petrie confused._

_"I smell a trap" said Pterano " Petrie, you stay outside where it's safe. Your father and I will rescue Guido,"_

_Petrie did as he was told and watched as Demon and Pterano glided into the Den of Shadows. Fire lit the caves dreary interior as Demon and Pterano clawed thier way forward into the cave's inner chamber._

_Perched on top of an altar was Guido guarded by the Shadow Flyer Ebon and another Shadow Flyer who Pterano imedatelly recgonized as Sierra._

_"So" thought Pterano " Sierra survived my landslide and the ancient Shadow Flyer leader must have taken possession over his body. We must find a way to save Guido before he is forced to join their army,"_

_Nodding to Demon as the signal to attack Pterano and the former leader of the Shadow Flyers charged at Ebon and Sierra. Demon took on Ebon while Pterano battled Sierra. Petrie could hear all the noise from outside the cave and was finding it hard to resist in order to see what was going on._

_Guido, meanwhile, saw it as his chance to escape and started to leave when Sierra's gaint wing knocked him down to the ring of flame. The green, feathered dinosuar thought he was going to die right that instant when all of the sudden a life saving claw grabbed his wing stopping his fall._

_Turning his eyes upward Guido could see Petrie reeling him towards safety. Resting on the mouth of the cave the two flyers caught sight of the battles between the grownups. _

_Demon and Ebon's wingclaws were locked in mortal combat with niether side giving in. Ebon decided to play dirty and tried to rip out Demon's heart with his talons. But Demon grew wise to Ebon's shceme and struck the killing blow before Ebon could make another cheating stab._

_Seeing that Demon was victorious and that he was still struggling with the new and improved Sierra Pterano's skin once again changed to silver and his eyes shown with blue fire. Seeing that Pterano was increasing his power Sierra only thought it right that he increase his as well. And soon two phoenixes, a Shadow Flyer and a Silver Flyer, too locked thier wingclaws in preparation for mortal combat._

_The walls of the cave tumbled with thier power, threatening for it to cave in. Demon could see Petrie and Guido at the mouth of the cave watching in horror. Taking one last look at Pterano Demon ushered Petrie and Guido to follow him out of the Den of Shadows. In a few seconds the cave completely collasped, burrying Pterano and Sierra._

_"Uncle Pterano!" Petrie cried out unbelievingly._

_Evil laughter suddenly thundered down from the sky striking fear into the fearful flyers bones. Thier gaze turned upward to see a Shadow Flyer bigger than the ones Petrie and Guido had seen._

_This flyers wingspan was at least five trees long and glowing with the light of red-orange fire, making it seem as if the whole sky were ablaze._

_"Who...who's that?" said Guido._

_"My name is Shadow Fire" said the flyer "thanks for ressurecting me from the dead. A Silver Flyer had to scarifice his light before I could be reborn, and that's just what your uncle has done. Who cares if my followers had to follow suit,"_

_"You evil...," started Demon before he got interrupted._

_"And you my friend tried to convert your own son" said Shadow Fire " a Silver Flyer to follow your evil ways. You could have been a great use to me, but now you shall all persish at the hands of my power,"_


	12. Chapter 12: Lunar Flight

_**Ch.12: Lunar Flight**_

_"Watch out!" screamed Guido._

_Quick as a flash the three flyers dove towards safety as Shadow Fire breathed out a long stretch of blood red flame striaght at them. The Night Circle's usual silver glow had been transformed into a deep, blood red and the stars vanished behind Shadow Fire's wings._

_With a chilling laughter that froze Petrie's spine Shadow Fire flew off toward the Great Valley. Demon forced himself to peek over thier hiding place and seeing that Shadow Fire was gone urged Petrie and Guido to follow._

_They stood there for a minute, transfixed over what had just occured moments ago. Thier eyes peered over to the collasped remians of the Den of Shadows where Sierra and Pterano were fighting to the death._

_A tear slipped from Petrie's eye as the reality dawned that he may never see his uncle again. But then a sound reached thier ears and their eyes turned once more to the Den of Shadows. Soon the stones burst outward freeing two firey looking flyers with thier wingclaws locked in mortal combat and fresh blood staining thier bodies._

_So amazed was Petrie to see Pterano alive that he didn't even think about of the danger he was in with Sierra still trying to kill._

_"Stop!" Demon yelled and miraculously both flyers stopped yet thier wingclaws were still locked as they turned towards Demon._

_"I know you two hate each other, but we have bigger problems" said Demon "Shadow Fire is heading straight for the Great Valley,"_

_"So what?" said Sierra "the boss is going to all the people you love and care about. Who cares?"_

_"Funny that's almost indentical of what Shadow Fire said about his followers," said Guido mysteriously._

_Sierra instantly unhooked his wingclaws from Pterano and grabbed Guido, his eyes begging for detials._

_"What..what he say?" asked Sierra._

_Guido explianed as best he could to Sierra, that by the time he finished the Shadow Flyers eyes narrowed into angry red slits and fire from his wings scorched the ground around him._

_"Why that no good ingrate!" shouted Sierra cursing at the sky "no one calls we worthless and gets away with it!"_

_Suddenly to his surprise his shadow phoenix form started to lose power. His firey wings going back to his normal black ones. Pterano silver phoenix form was also deminishing._

_"Shadow Fire must have drained some of our power" said Pterano "we've lost our phoenix forms,"_

_"Well how and the world are we going to fight him when we have no power of our own?" said Sierra "our phoenix forms are the strongest forms we had,"_

_"You still have your silver and shadow forms," said Demon._

_"A lot good that does us" said Sierra "Shadow Fire has ten times as much strentgh as any sharptooth. The Great Valley is as good as doomed,"_

_"Not quite," said Petrie._

_"What do you mean 'not quite'?" asked Guido._

_"Me Silver Flyer too" said Petrie "me face Shadow Fire,"_

_All the grownups and Guido simontanesously agreed on one answer "No,"_

_"You've may have been born on the eyclispe" said Sierra " but your still just a kid and haven't even started to understand your powers yet. Heck, you don't even know what they are,"_

_"Your father and I have almost lost you once Petrie" said Pterano "please never sugguest such a thing again,"_

_"There's much time to sit here and debate" said Demon " we have to stop Shadow Fire,"_

_And with that all five flyers rose and headed to the Great Valley to fight the battle of thier lives._

_**--**_

___Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, all the grownups and little ones were asleep. But Littlefoot, who was usually a peaceful sleeper, tossed and turned like a child who was caught in a nightmare they couldn't escape. and boy what a nightmare._

_He dreamed of the sky becoming ablaze. He dreamed of gaint white fangs and eerie red eyes. Everywhere his dream seemed to take him was on fire. Three flyers were battling agianist a gigantic Shadow Flyer._

_Littlefoot imedately recgonized who the flyers were; Demon, Pterano, and Sierra. But try as the three flyers might they could not overpower the gaint Shadow Flyer. Demon, Sierra, and Pterano were blasted away in a sudden burst of incredible power and flung to the ground beaten and tired._

_Then suddenly another shocking sight met Littlefoot's eyes as he saw Petrie speed up to the gaint Shadow Flyer._

_"No Petrie don't!" Littlefoot could hear himself yell, but his friend wouldn't listen._

_And before he could see the final outcome of the dream Littlefoot woke up to the sound of massive wings and intense heat. Shadow Fire had arrived._

_**--**_

_Everyone in the Great Valley was awake in an instant and looked towards Shadow Fire. _

_"The end has come citizens of the Great Valley" said Shadow Fire " bow down before the might of your king,"_

_"Hmph" said Topsy "why should we bow down to you?"_

_Shadow Fire's red eyes glowed bright as he opened his jaws revealing a dangerous set of glistening white teeth. Fire out from his mouth with lightning speed and turned a mountian to rubble. Everyone just stood gaping in shock._

_"Need anymore proof?" said Shadow Fire._

_**--**_

_"There he is" said Demon to Guido " okay me, Sierra, and Pterano will fight off Shadow Fire while you and Petrie get Topaz and lead the family and others away from here,"_

_Petrie said nothing. It had been agrued all the way here that there was no way he'd be allowed to help fight off Shadow Fire even though he more power now than Sierra and Pterano. _

_But as he thought about it maybe they were right. He hadn't really experinced any special powers like Sierra or his uncle. His father was a different case, he was being controlled by the power at the time. But Petrie had to have special powers too._

_After all, wasn't he born on the night of the eyclispe? Wasn't he a Silver Flyer as well? Yes he was, but he was also young, and under no circumstances was anyone going to risk his life after nearly losing him once._

_Taking off on their seperate tasks the two teams set off to work. Shadow Fire turned to see the three grownups coming at him at full speed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. Littlefoot shuddered, and he had inkling that his dark sleep story was about to come true._

_The three flyers charged at Shadow Fire, Pterano and Sierra changing into thier shadow and silver forms. All the people of the Great Valley stared up in horror as the saw Demon, Pterano, and Sierra fly towards what would only be thier demise._

_Shadow Fire threw his head back and laughed making the earth shake with each eerie guffaw. Petrie and Guido had nearly reached Topaz and the others when a blast of hot red light burst behind them._

_Petrie turned around with terror shining in his eyes. On the floor of the Great Valley lay the bodies of three flyers. Demon, Sierra, and Pterano. All three appeared unmoving and unaturaully still. Petrie couldn't tell if they were alive or...dead._

_Shadow Fire rose higher into the sky making the night glow red with flames. It was like the sky was ablaze with fire and it sent chills to all the citizens of the Great Valley. Even Topsy stood speechless with Cera and Trica snuggled close to his legs._

_His eyes narrowed in anger Petrie charged up to the Shadow Fire leaving a surprised Guido in his wake. A white light burst around Petrie's body consuming in a white shroud. His eyes sparkled gold and wings burst into a golden white flame. He had evolved way beyond a Silver Flyer now. He was now a Lunar Flyer._

_But whether Lunar Flyer or not Petrie still had to face the toughest challenge in his life. Shadow Fire. _


	13. Chapter 13: The End of Shadow Fire

_**Ch.13: The End of Shadow Fire**_

_Guido, who was not to far from Petrie's nest, awed at the sight of seeing his best friend turn into a Lunar Flyer. But even though Petrie's pyshical state had changed, the fact that he was small didn't._

_Shadow Fire just threw his head back in laughter._

_"You may have power little one" said Shadow Fire " but it's still not enough to defeat me,"_

_"Oh, me no fighting Shadow Fire," said Petrie_

_"We are!" came voices from behind._

_Shadow fire turned to see all the flyers of the Great Valley, led by Felix, Petrie's rescuer. Guido along with Topaz stood by his side. Meanwhile, back on the ground Littlefoot discovered the unconious bodies of Sierra, Demon, and Pterano._

_Thier bodies were badly scorched from facing Shadow Fire, that each of them seemed to be barely alive. Sensing Littlefoot's thoughts Petrie's eyes looked down to see the flyers unconious forms._

_Eyes glowing yellow and body glowing white Petrie dived and spread his wings letting out a triumphant caw attracting all attention to him. Fire poured down from Petrie's wings and engulfed the three unconious flyers._

_Soon the bodies moved and opened thier eyes. The wounds that had been inflicted on them earlier were gone, and thier auras shown good and bright._

_"Wha..what happened?" said Sierra coming out from his daze, his eyes spotted Shadow Fire "oh yeah, now I remember,"_

_"Littlefoot" said Pterano seeing the Longneck "how is it that we're alive?"_

_But Littlefoot was barely paying attention, his eyes took a fixated horror on the sky._

_"Petrie! Look out!"_

_Before Petrie could heed Littlefoot's warning a stream of hot, red flame from Shadow Fire's jaws hit Petrie's back making the little flyer cry out in pain._

_"Petrie!" yelled Demon with horror showing in his eyes as he watched Petrie's Lunar Flyer form disappear and drop to the earth like a falling stone._

_Guido didn't waste a second and dive-bombed after Petrie, strecthing out his talons, and grabbing the little flyer before he reached the ground._

_"Yahoo" yelled Cera "way to go Guido!"_

_Ducky, Spike, Littlefoot, and some of the grownups also cheered as Guido brought Petrie back safely on the ground. The little flyer was exhausted, but managed to speak._

_"Guido" said Petrie " you have to lead Shadow Fire back to Mysterious Beyond so others can seal him in new cave. Lead, Guido, lead,"_

_"I'll try my best," said Guido and took flight back to the other flyers._

_Quickly telling them of Petrie's plan all flyers began to attack, pushing Shadow Fire further and further away from the Great Valley. Pterano and Sierra, given back thier phoenix forms by Petrie, were a big help in getting shadow Fire to retreat to the Mysterious Beyond._

_"A cave" said Guido pointing his wing to a hole in the canyon wall "lead him in there,"_

_"Ready Sierra?" said Pterano._

_"Born ready," said Sierra._

_Taking a deep breath both flyers shot out two different rivers of flame right at Shadow Fire. One as bright as the moon and the other as dark as night. The two rivers combined and struck Shadow Fire like a spear._

_Letting out a strangled cry Shadow Fire was flung into the cave, and then sealed in by Guido and the other flyers by ways of a rockslide. A inhuman cry could be heard coming from the cave, but none of the flyers present paid heed and returned to the Great Valley._

_When they returned everyone was surrounded around Petrie. Demon and Topaz stood by thier son with solemn expressions on thier beaks. Pterano and Sierra were drawn closer and looked at the unconious little one as well._

_Tears were shed, all in fear that Petrie's life had been taken away from them. Sierra tried not to take pity on Pterano but he did, it was mainly his fault that Shadow Fire was allowed to return to the land of the living. And now a young one was paying the price._

_Suddenly Sierra noticed something that had eluded everyone else's eyes._

_"Look," he said._

_Everyone looked, thier eyes widening in amazement for what they saw. A small white flame was dancing upon Petrie's chest getting larger with every flicker. Soon the flame just burst striaght outward revealing the form of a beautiful female Lunar Flyer._

_She looked at Sierra and Pterano and said "Brothers, it is so nice to see you again,"_

_Suddenly both a Silver Flyer and a Shadow Flyer burst from Sierra and Pterano's bodies hovering above the two surprised host's heads._

_"Luna" said the Silver Flyer bowing to his sister " you have returned, but why?"_

_"And why inside a child's body?" asked the Shadow Flyer._

_"Of all beings on earth children are considered pure-hearted until temptations posion thier souls" said Luna "this little one has been especially proven to be pure of heart. I fed him the dreams of the Shadow Flyers so he could stop from resurrecting Shadow Fire,"_

_"Okay" said the Shadow Flyer " so I made a mistake, big deal. I'm not as high and mighty as Silver over there,"_

_"Excuse me" said Littlefoot " but what about Petrie, is he...,"_

_"Don't worry" said Luna "he's still alive, but until he dies I will always be here as his guardian, just as my brothers will be for his uncle and Sierra,"_

_"Why guard me?" said Sierra " shouldn't one of his parents be guarded instead?"_

_"Usually yes" said Luna " but a Shadow Flyer can only thrive on someone who's equally dark of heart. Even if Petrie's father managed to complete that ceremony in the cave, it wouldn't have worked,"_

_Finally all three flyers disappeared back into thier hosts and Petrie stirred awake seeing everyones mouths except Sierra's and Pterano's opened in shock. Even Topsy was rendered speechless. And if he even dared to have spoken it was no doubt that whatever he said would make him more of a jerk than he was now._

_Soon all of Petrie's family was left alone with Pterano staring at Sierra._

_"Thank you" said Pterano "for everything,"_

_"Hmph" said Sierra " you shouldn't be thanking me, I nearly got you killed. Besides I'm the one who should apologize, I should have never resyrrected Shadow Fire,"_

_"And yet" said Pterano " if it wasn't for your mistake we would have never realized that the spirits we both carry are brothers. You sure you don't wish to stay?"_

_"I don't belong here" said Sierra " maybe I'll find somewhere else to stay. Goodbye,"_

_With a flap of his dark wings Sierra took off into the sky sailing off into the stars. Pterano could feel the nudge of his nephew by his wing tip._

_"You think he'll come back?" asked Petrie._

_"Yes" said Pterano "someday, I think he will,"_

_**The End **_


End file.
